Just When You Have It All Figured Out (Traduction)
by Kalihell
Summary: (Ceci est une traduction) Lucy est en prison avec le reste de ses amis. Comment vous vous demandez? Hé bien cela implique une série de malentendus, de suppositions, de secrets, d'heureux et de malheureux événements. Ajouter un certain Dragon Slayer de la foudre à ce mélange et vous obtenez un voyage épique. Rating M pour les prochains chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

N/T : Bonjour bonjour ! Pour ma toute première fanfiction... je traduis une fanfiction de RosesForEveryone ( 11318635/1/Just-When-You-Have-It-All-Figured-Out). Si vous pouviez laisser une petite review se serait top ! Toutes les reviews je les traduirais et les enverraient à l'auteur !

N/A original : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il s'agit de ma première fanfiction donc je ne sais pas si ça sera bien ou pas. J'ai suivi ce ship depuis un moment maintenant, donc je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il s'agit mon crack shipping. Si certaines parties de l'histoire vous semble familière comme si j'avais copié l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas mon intention. J'ai puisé l'inspiration dans de nombreuses histoires et j'ai finalement décidé de tenter ma chance avec ce genre d'histoire. S'il-vous-plaît commenter parce que je ne suis pas super en termes de grammaire et je veux savoir ce que vous en penser. Merci pour la lecture !

Hiro Mashima possède Fairy Tail et tous ces personnages. Je ne possède que les personnages ajoutés et l'intrigue

 _Ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Tout aurait dû se passer selon le doux plan que j'avais soigneusement établi dans ma tête. Est-ce trop demander ?!_ Lucy pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Lucy était assise en tailleur au bord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et une de ses joues reposant sur une de ses mains. Elle voulait regarder les étoiles mais la lune était si pleine qu'aucune des étoiles se trouvant assez proche de la roche mouvante n'était visible. De toute façon, les barres de métal aux fenêtres lui bloquaient la vue.

Le plan que Lucy avait depuis sa plus tendre enfance aurait dû se réaliser. C'était complètement modeste et réaliste. Vraiment, tout ce que Lucy voulait c'était sa propre grande histoire d'amour. Un Prince Charmant fringuant et beau qu'elle rencontrerait pas pure accident se serait l'amour au premier regard pour lui et quelques temps après leur première rencontre, ils tomberaient follement amoureux. Quelques fauteurs de troubles entre en scène et il y a un grand et dramatique climax où il se bat pour son cœur, l'emporte sur leurs adversaires, et garantit leur avenir. Finalement, il la prend dans ses bras et ils s'en vont à dos de cheval dans le soleil couchant et ils vivent heureux pour toujours avec 33 enfants dans un château colossal situé sur une colline surplombant la mer. Fin. Fin de l'histoire. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ni suites ni arguments sans intérêt. Complètement modeste et réaliste. C'était comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer.

Bien entendu, c'était le mauvais genre de conte de fée. Lucy était entraînée dans l'autre genre.

Le genre qui ne suivait jamais aucun de ses plans si parfaits. Oh non, ils se devaient de tout rendre... compliqués. Par « ils », Lucy voulait dire ses amis de la guilde Fairy Tail. Elle les aimait tous et les considéraient comme sa famille, vraiment, mais quelqu'un ne pouvait pas supporter plus que ça. Maintenant, à cause d'eux, sa vie était devenue si complexe qu'elle se trouvait alors dans cette impasse.

Lucy est en prison avec presque tous les membres principaux de Fairy Tail autour d'elle. Les filles sont dans une large cellule, et les garçons sont dans une cellule identique en face d'elles. Chaque cellule est longue et rectangulaire avec trois lits sur le mur du fond et trois petites fenêtres à barreaux au-dessus de chaque lit. Un lit occupe aussi chaque côté de la cellule, portant au nombre de 5 le nombre de lits. Une large porte métallique barrée de fer se trouve au milieu des barres verticales qui bordent le quatrième mur. Lucy est assise au milieu de l'un des lits du fond, regardant de l'autre côté du couloir dans la cellule des garçons son petit ami avec un regard fatigué et irrité.

Il est assis sur l'un des lits du fond, adossé au mur. Ses bras son croisé et il arbore un regard renfrogné. Toute personne qui ne le connaîtrait pas pourrait penser qu'il a l'air calme et posé... mais Lucy connaît la vérité. Il est tendu par l'irritation, le stress, la colère, la rage et la jalousie. S'il n'y avait pas les sceaux anti-magie sur chaque cellule il y aurait sûrement de l'électricité craquant autour de son corps massif. Là tout de suite il essaye seulement de rester suffisamment calme pour ne pas frapper tous les abrutis avec qui il était enfermé, et les envoyés dehors.

Lucy tourna son attention vers les autres occupants de sa cellule. Erza serait ses genoux contre elle, boudant à cause de la rumeur voulant que Jellal n'aimerait pas le fraisier et, pour quelque raison que ce soit, elle portait toujours son costume d'extraterrestre.

Un Gajeel torse nu, qui s'était vu accordé une permission spéciale pour être dans la cellule des filles dû à lui et Levy étant menotté ensemble et à son refus catégorique d'être à moins d'un pied (N/T : c'est-à-dire environ 30 centimètres) d'elle, est allongé sur d'un des lit des côtés, serrant Levy dans ses bras, agissant ainsi comme la « grande cuillère ». Elle, en conséquence, tient le rôle de la « petite cuillère » et à l'air extrêmement gêné de sa démonstration d'affection, du fait qu'elle se trouve en prison, et du fait de savoir que tout le monde l'a désormais vu dans sa nuisette noire qu'elle et Lucy ont achetée juste quelques semaines auparavant. Lily est roulé en une petite boule de poil noir super pelucheuse à leurs pieds, dormant.

Juvia est debout près des barreaux de la cellule essayant de convaincre Gray qu'elle n'est pas enceinte de l'enfant d'amour de Lyon. Lucy est sûre que Gray la croit mais Juvia ne l'est pas et après deux jours de sa tirade continue Lucy commence à en avoir marre d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle pensée qu'il ne la croyait pas ? Quel homme coucherait avec une femme avec le visage de Gray sur chacune de ses affaires et sur sa chambre ? A part Lyon. Pas qu'elle l'avait fait. Peut-être ?

Carla essayait d'enlever **l'énorme** morceau de chewing-gum des cheveux de Wendy sans en emmêler plus, ce qui était pratiquement impossible. Wendy essayait de ne pas pleureur en pensant à la masse de cheveux qui devraient être coupés, et ce même si Lucy lui a dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'a demandée à Cancer de s'en occuper une fois sorties de prison.

Elfman était accroché aux barreaux et hurlait dans le couloir afin d'attirer l'attention des gardes sur le fait qu'il est un homme, et devrait donc se trouver dans l'autre cellule. Et ce même si, techniquement parlant, il est une femme pour le moment. Et le fait qu'il/elle portait un négligé rose à fleur n'aidait pas son cas.

Enfin, Cana essayait de crocheter la serrure. Elle marmonnait continuellement à elle-même comme quoi elle avait besoin d'un verre et de tuer quiconque se mettrait dans son chemin. Six jours sans une goutte d'alcool et elle s'effondre.

De l'autre côté du couloir, les garçons ne s'en tiraient pas mieux. Natsu était attaché avec une corde au plafond, la tête en bas, hurlant qu'une fois descendu il allait tuer Laxus. Happy était directement sous lui, concentrant son temps et son énergie à calmer le Dragon Slayer aux cheveux roses.

Gray était occupé à maudire l'univers et tous ceux qui y vivaient tout en essayant de sortir de sa robe de mariée en dentelle et plumes. Nab et Vijeeter essayaient de l'aider mais n'arrêtait pas d'emmêler les cordes du corset de la robe, rendant la situation encore plus terrible. De temps en temps, Gray criait a Natsu de se la fermer ou bien l'insultait seulement pour être complètement ignoré par Natsu qui essayait de se libérer afin de tuer Laxus.

Damus était assis sur l'un des lits du fond s'agrippant aux bords du lit avec Max et Warren de chaque côté de lui, essayant d'enlever le trophée coincer sur sa tête. A chaque fois qu'ils tiraient Damus glapissait à cause de la douleur et sortait de la prise de Max et Warren. Ils avaient demandé quelque chose qui se rapprocherait d'un lubrifiant mais les gardes ne sont pas très sympathiques envers un idiot qui avait coincé sa tête dans un trophée de bowling.

Macao et Wakaba examinaient les tatouages qu'ils avaient dans un éclair de génie décidés de se faire en étant bourrés plusieurs heures auparavant. Macao avait « Wakaba » en grand, gras, noir et majuscule dans le bas du dos. Tandis que Wakaba avait « Macao » écrit dans le même style d'écriture dans le bas du dos. Lucy n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses yeux. Deux hommes d'âge moyen avec des enfants adolescents, commérant sur des sujets pervers chaque jour, et qui s'était même occupés de la Guilde Fairy Tail pendant 7 ans avaient littéralement bu comme si demain n'existait pas et s'étaient fait des tatouages assortis. Pendant ce temps, Roméo était complètement ivre et inconscient sur le lit situé à côté d'eux, ronflant suffisamment fort pour concurrencer Natsu.

Imitant Elfman, Evergreen hurlait dans le couloir vers les gardes comme quoi elle était une femme et qu'en termes de décence elle méritait d'être avec les autres femmes. Il semblerait qu'elle ait aussi oubliée qu'« elle » est en ce moment un « il » et qu'elle/il est donc dans la bonne cellule. Ce qui était encore plus perturbant c'est qu'elle/il portait l'un des tee-shirt trop grand d'Elfman qui assez étrangement s'accordait avec le négligé porté par Elfman.

Assis à côté de Laxus, Freed avait l'air parfaitement relaxé, il avait les yeux légèrement fermés, un sourire niais étaler sur le visage et gloussait tout seul de temps en temps. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient lentement et il regardait Laxus et demandait : « Maître Thor, quand allez-vous repartir pour Asgard ? » Laxus lui lançait un regard noir afin de lui ordonner le silence. Freed acceptait à contre cœur avec un regard triste mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard il avait oublié la promesse silencieuse faite à son leader et continuait de poser des questions stupides avec cet air niais. Tout était de la faute de Bickslow pour l'avoir faire prendre certaines choses mais c'était Laxus qui en payait le prix. Pauvre homme.

En parlant de Bickslow, Lucy jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la cellule afin d'observer le mage de possession humaine et Lucy ne savait pas si elle devait grimacer ou ricaner devant sa situation. Portant uniquement son boxer, Bickslow essayait de faire taire sa poupée sexuelle possédée qui gémissait son nom toute les dix secondes. Chaque fois qu'il y parvenait elle se mettait alors à l'appeler par des petits surnoms tels que « bébé », « lèvres d'amour », « Don Juan », et le plus terrifiant de tous, « mon petit poney au miel ». Dès qu'il réussissait à faire arrêter la poupée de l'appeler par ces surnoms elle recommençait à gémir et on en revenait au point de départ.

Les derniers occupants de la cellule des garçons étaient Jet et Droy. Après avoir accidentellement pris leur propre potion d'amour ils étaient maintenant occupé à se rouler des pelles à eux même grâce aux miroirs qu'ils avaient chacun obtenu par des moyens inconnus à Lucy.

Lucy retourna son attention vers ses propres pensées à propos de leur situation. Ils sont, sommes toutes, plutôt dans la merde pour le moment. Et il n'est qu'une heure du matin en plus. Ils ont une **longue** nuit devant eux. Lucy laissa s'échapper un long soupir juste à la pensée de ce qu'il allait se passer dans les jours à venir.

Juste au moment où tout semblait être à sa place... quelque chose semblait toujours venir tout ficher en l'air.

Lucy n'avait rien prévu dans cette direction. De finir comme ça. Mais ils étaient tous bien là. Comment tant de choses peuvent-elles devenir si...si... eh bien, foutu ? Cela ne commençait pas là. Oh non, pas là. Tout avait commencé il y avait de cela 5 mois dans son appartement. Où d'autre est-ce que ça aurait pût commencer ?

N/A original : Hé bien voici le premier chapitre. C'était bien ? Mauvais ? S'il-vous-plaît laissez une review je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avoir lu !

N/T : Fiou ! Premier chapitre traduit ! Plus que 14 autres, cette fic fait en ce moment plus de 133000 mots et n'est pas terminée, j'essayerai de traduire assez vite, comme je suis en vacances pour le moment j'ai un petit peu de temps !

Laissez une reviews, que je sache si ça vous a plu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice :** Pardon. Vraiment. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps vous attendez, mais je sais que ça fait longtemps, et je m'en excuse. J'ai malheureusement eu de grave problème de santé, dont je vais vous passer les détails, lesdits problèmes en ont entrainés d'autres et ainsi de suite. Je ne suis toujours pas complètement bien, mais je le suis suffisamment pour reprendre la traduction.

Encore une fois, désolée.

Kalihell.

Les rayons du soleil commençaient doucement à éclairer le ciel matinal tandis que le soleil se levait sur la terre. Ils se répandaient sur les sommets des arbres, les rochers, la mer, ainsi que sur la ville de Magnolia. L'air froid et vif de la nuit qui s'achevait s'attardait encore dans la région. Accompagnant la montée du soleil venait le réveil des oiseaux et de leurs chants qui rythmais la mélodie du jour à venir. D'autres petits animaux trottinaient çà et là essayant de trouver le petit déjeuner pour eux et les plus jeunes dans la Forêt de l'Est tandis que les plus gros animaux dormaient encore.

Pêcheurs, vendeurs et jeunes écoliers étaient les premiers à être aperçues arpentant les rues de la ville qui s'éveillait. Leurs obligations respectives les poussaient sur la route. Les écoliers criaient, discutaient et jouaient en se dirigeant vers l'école pour y apprendre de nouvelles choses. Les stores des magasins s'élevaient, les portes s'ouvraient, les panneaux ne marquaient plus « Désolée, nous somme fermé », mais « Nous sommes ouvert, entrez ! », de nombreux produits étaient replacés aux mêmes endroits que la veille, et les caisses enregistreuse sonnaient de par la multitude de magasin qui s'alignaient dans les rues. Les pêcheurs inspectaient leurs bateaux, réparaient les filets déchirés, préparaient leurs appâts, et mettaient en place les mats qui seraient levés une fois en mer. Cependant, certains des pêcheurs ramaient à bord de petites barques sur les canaux qui coulaient dans la ville.

Au bord d'un de ces canaux se tenait un petit immeuble d'habitation de deux étages aux briques rouge-orangé et au toit de tuile marron. Une porte en bois se trouvait au milieu du mur de devant avec deux fenêtres de chaque côté contemplant la rue et le canal. Les appartements n'étaient pas petits, mais pas non plus grand. L'un d'entre eux notamment, voyait la présence d'un grand lit deux places à la couette rose, d'une commode, d'une table à manger ronde garnie de trois chaises, d'une table basse, d'un fauteuil moelleux, d'une armoire et de trois bibliothèques remplient de de livres dans la pièce à vivre. Sur le mur gauche se trouvait la porte d'entrée, sur celui de droite celles de la cuisine et de la salle de bains. La cuisine comptait un four, un évier, un grand plan de travail surplombé de placards, placards qui se retrouvaient sous le plan de travail également. Enfin, il y avait la salle de bains, où se côtoyaient une baignoire, un long miroir ovale et un lavabo. Tout cela était actuellement loué par une mage blonde répondant au nom de Lucy Heartfilia.

Le gazouillement des oiseaux, les conversations des gens et le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant se faisaient de plus en plus clair tandis que Lucy se tirait du sommeil. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ils étaient comme collés par la fatigue, elle les cligna plusieurs fois afin de faire partir les restes de sable et de sommeil. Se tournant afin de voir le temps Lucy constata qu'elle était encore en plein milieu de la matinée. Mince. Elle avait tiré ses rideaux la veille au soir afin de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée. Une vraie grasse matinée cela s'entend. Mais ce que Lucy n'avait pas anticipé c'étaient les bruits. Ils ne pouvaient être si facilement bloqués et son plan de grasse matinée avait lamentablement échoué.

Décidant que son idée méritait une deuxième chance, Lucy tira sa couette hyper confortable au-dessus de sa tête et se pelotonna contre son oreiller. Fermant les yeux elle attendit que le sommeil la réclame à nouveau. Peut-être pouvait-elle retourner dans le rêve qu'elle faisait à l'instant. Elle ne s'en rappelait pas très bien mais savait que ça avait été un très bon rêve.

-Lucy, bouge ton… pied, réclama une petite voix ensommeillée et énervante.

Les yeux de Lucy s'ouvrirent d'un coup en entendant le bruit de l'intrus. Ou plutôt _des_ intrus. Car cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'a à un emmerdeur de chat bleu or peut importe où il se trouvait, son partenaire aux cheveux rose n'était jamais très loin. Lucy arracha la couette du lit et y trouva Natsu allongé sur le ventre du côté du lit près de la fenêtre avec Happy roulé en boule au pied du lit.

Les cheveux roses en pique de Natsu étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller alors qu'il dormait. Ses yeux onyx étaient fermé et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte afin de laisser passer un faible ronflement. Il portait toujours son écharpe blanche écailleuse, il arborait également son manteau a une seule manche noire aux bordures doré qui montrait son emblème rouge de Fairy Tail située sur le haut de son bras droit, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc. Comme il dort son manteau est serré autour de son corps, Lucy pouvait voir ses muscles se contractés lorsqu'il inhalait et expirait. Happy est au pied du lit. Sa fourrure bleue, sauf la tache blanche sur son ventre et au bout de sa queue ressort sur ses draps roses.

-NATSU ! SORT DE MON LIT ! Lucy hurla-t-elle tout en les envoyant dans le mur opposé à l'aide d'un Lucy Kick. Il rentra en contact avec le mur tête la première avec un bruit sourd et quelques secondes plus tard ils laissèrent échapper des gémissements. Lucy roula hors du lit et se plaça d'une manière protective devant avec les poings sur les hanches. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle les laisse retourner dans son lit. Elle était déjà énervée de ne pas avoir dormie autant que ce qu'elle voulait et ces deux idiots ne faisait que rendre son humeur plus terrible encore. Lucy leur lança un regard furieux alors qu'ils se relevaient et frottaient leurs têtes. Natsu réussit à s'asseoir en tailleur au sol tandis qu'Happy restait debout à côté de lui.

-Lucy, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'étais en train de faire un super rêve à propos de poulet épicé rôtissant au-dessus d'un feu de joie, grogna Natsu.

-Aye, et moi je faisais un rêve avec des poissons, rajouta Happy.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous dans mon lit ?! Lucy leurs cria-t-elle. Je vous ai dit à tous les deux des centaines de fois d'arrêter de rentrer en douce dans mon appartement !

-Nous dormions voyons.

-Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas dans votre propre maison ?!

-Parce que ton lit n'est pas chez nous, mais ici, rajouta-t-il tout en pointant le sol.

-Je veux dire, pourquoi avez-vous toujours le besoin d'envahir _mon_ intimité et de dormir dans _mon_ lit ?! Lucy cracha-t-elle presque.

-Ben, tu as le lit le plus confortable du monde alors on préfère y dormir plutôt que dans notre hamac.

Lucy poussa un sourd soupir et avec une expression irritée, leur demanda :

-Alors pourquoi vous ne vous achetez pas votre propre lit ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça alors que tu en as un ? Par Mavis Lucy, tu es encore plus bizarre le matin, Natsu déclara-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse la plus logique au monde.

Lucy resta impassible face à sa stupidité et son manque de meilleure excuse.

Il était trop tôt pour ça. Devait-elle essayer de discuter avec lui ? D'un côté elle pouvait essayer de raisonner le Dragon Slayer de feu. Elle pouvait essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'en achetant son propre matelas il pourrait y dormir sans qu'elle ne se fâche après lui. En plus elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de le voir venir encore. Cela résoudrait tous.

D'un autre coté elle pouvait ne pas essayer de la raisonner et garder son énergie pour le reste de la journée. Après tout, se disputer avec Natsu s'était comme se disputer avec son petit frère destructeur, inconscient de 10 ans. Il fouinait toujours dans ses affaires sans sa permission, ne l'écoutait jamais, mangeait toutes sa nourriture, détruisait la plupart de ses affaires et faisait semblant de n'avoir rien fait de mal, et lui disait toujours _qu'elle_ était bizarre lorsqu'elle lui faisait une complainte parfaitement logique.

Peut-être aurait-elle de la chance aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui allait être le jour où elle parviendrait à percer son crane du…

 _BOOM !_

Lucy se dirigea vers l'endroit où il y avait eu le bruit pour trouver Happy assis sur le sol de la cuisine, un large bol sur la tête et plusieurs carpes autour de lui.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-J'essayais d'attraper le petit déjeuner mais j'ai accidentellement perdu prise, répondit un Happy à la voix assourdie.

Oubliant tous de son précédant débat avec elle-même, Lucy soupira intérieurement avant d'aller l'aider à ramasser le poisson. Alors que Lucy se penchait pour ramasser une carpe, Happy jeta un coup d'œil de dessous le bol pour l'examiner.

-Est-ce que tu es en colère Lucy ? Il demanda.

Lucy regarda dans ses grands yeux ronds et sut qu'il ne voulait pas faire tomber le poisson.

-Non, je ne le suis plus.

-Tu es sure ?

-Ouais, juste fatiguée je pense, Lucy dit-elle afin d'essayer de le rassurer. Lucy lança un regard par-dessus son épaule à Natsu et cria : « tu es pardonné toi aussi. » Un grand sourire niais s'étira sur le visage de Natsu avant qu'il ne commence à ramper à travers la salle à vivre pour aider Lucy et Happy à nettoyer.

C'était exactement pour ça que Lucy ne pouvait jamais rester fâcher avec eux. Même s'ils étaient terriblement énervant, ils voulaient tous les deux bien faire et ne voulait jamais vraiment la blesser. Natsu était son meilleur ami et avait toujours été là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

C'était lui qui l'avait trouvée à Hargeon et l'avait emmenée à Fairy Tail. Et même si au début il n'avait eu besoin d'elle que parce qu'elle était blonde, ils avaient développé une belle amitié au fil de leurs nombreuses aventures. Parfois ils faisaient équipe avec Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvel et Carla seulement pour la plupart du temps finir par détruire la majorité de la ville et perdre la moitié de la récompense.

Les deux événements les plus importants qui les avaient rapprochés étaient le retour de l'ile Tenrou et les Grand Jeux Inter- Magiques. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans le monde après avoir été figé dans le temps pendant 7 ans, tous ceux qui avaient été piégés devaient se reposer les uns sur les autres car chacun avait l'impression d'avoir manqué trop de choses. Juste savoir qu'il y avait un groupe de personne qui comprenait ce qu'on ressentait après avoir perdu tant de temps avec ceux qu'on aimait, les évènements, et de faire partie du monde rendaient plus facile à surmonter tous cela. Natsu l'aida même à faire son deuil après l'annonce de la mort de son père.

Après cela, ils avaient combattu cote-à-côte lors des Grands Jeux Inter-Magique. Aidé à redonner le titre de « Guilde la plus puissante de Fiore » à Fairy Tail était quelque chose qui rendait fière. Même si elle avait perdu lors du quatrième jour, Natsu l'avait vengée en battant les Dragons Jumeaux de Sabertooth. Puis le Royaume avait capturé Lucy et Natsu avaient fait vœux de la sauver. Avec l'aide d'Happy, Wendy, Carla, Mira et Lily ils avaient réussies à vaincre l'Ordre des Loup Affamés seulement pour rencontrer la Lucy du Futur. Elle leurs avait appris que des milliers de dragons passeraient par le portail Eclipse et détruirait le monde. Ils se promirent de changer le futur ensemble mais quand Rogue du Futur apparu et tua la Lucy du Futur, Lucy commença à douter de leur capacité à changer quoi que ce soit. Peut-être étaient-ils supposés mourir, qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que d'insignifiant grains de poussière qu'emportait le vent.

Natsu n'avait jamais abandonné. Il lui donna de l'espoir. L'espoir de survivre. Avec sa force renouvelée, elle empêcha le portail Eclipse de relâcher tous les dragons et ne laissa passer que 7. Tous les Dragons Slayers, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue et Cobra se réunirent pour vaincre les dragons. Même si aucun des dragons ne fut réellement vaincu, quand Natsu détruisit le portail Eclipse ils furent tous renvoyer dans leur espace-temps. Ils avaient changé le futur. Le monde était sûr à nouveau et Lucy savait que sans Natsu à ses coté elle n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Lucy savait tout au fond de son cœur que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, qu'il serait toujours là pour la supporter et se tenir à ses coter. Elle sourît tandis que les souvenirs qu'ils partageaient se rappelaient à elle.

-Luce ? Luuuucy. Earthland à Lucy, dit une voix lointaine. Ramenée à la réalité, Lucy réalisa qu'alors qu'en se perdant dans ses souvenirs, elle avait arrêté de ramasser le poisson et que Natsu et Happy venaient de passer 5 minutes à essayer d'attirer son attention.

-Hey, tu vas bien ? Demanda Natsu.

-Ouais. Ouais je vais bien. Je me souvenais juste de quelques-unes de nos aventures. Lucy lui répondit-elle tout en leur offrant l'un de ses plus grands sourires.

-Super, hey, et si on allait en mission ? Happy et moi on a besoin d'argent pour la nourriture, s'exclama Natsu avec excitation.

-Aye ! Se fit entendre la voix assourdie d'Happy alors qu'il dévorait un poisson.

-Bien sûr, ça me semble être une bonne idée. Laissez-moi d'abord m'habiller et après on pourra aller à la guilde et en choisir une. Vous n'avez qu'à manger pendant que je me prépare les gars.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête avec excitation à l'idée de pouvoir mené un raid sur son réfrigérateur. Lucy secoua la tête face à leurs pitreries tandis qu'elle retournait dans la pièce à vivre pour choisir sa tenue du jour. Lucy choisit sa tenue habituelle : Un bustier blanc avec un décolleté en forme de cœur aux bords jaune et un cœur bleu au centre, une veste bleue sans manches assortie, des manches détachée bleus avec des extrémités blanches, une courte jupe fendu bleu foncé, une ceinture blanche pour tenir ses clés et son fouet, et des cuissardes noires. Entrant dans la salle de bains avec ses vêtements, elle décida qu'un bain s'imposait.

Lucy commença à faire couler l'eau pour son bain avant de se déshabiller. Lorsque la baignoire fut presque pleine, elle éteignit le robinet et se glissa dans l'eau bienfaitrice. Alors qu'elle commençait à se laver, elle laissa son esprit dériver vers d'autres de ses aventures avec Natsu et Happy : leur voyage sur l'ile de Galuna, la séance photo pour le magazine Sorceleur, la bataille de la Tour du Paradis, la Bataille de Fairy Tail, le combat contre Oración Seis, le voyage vers Edolas, l'affrontement sur l'ile Tenrou pour les examens de S-Class et la destruction de l'Horloge Infinie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait finie de se laver et était maintenant assise à apprécier l'eau.

-Hey Luce, tu as bientôt fini ? Natsu cria-t-il depuis l'autre pièce.

-Ouais, une seconde, Lucy répondit-elle. Elle sortît de la baignoire, attrapa une serviette et se sécha. Après avoir passé ses vêtements, elle vérifia dans le miroir afin d'être sûr que tout était à sa place.

Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules étaient tirer en deux couettes de chaque côté de son visage avec deux mèches dessinant son visage. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient vides de toute fatigue et son petit nez de tous points noirs mais ses lèvres étaient un peu gercées. Facilement réparable. Un petit peu de baume… et voilà. Pour terminer le tableau, sa silhouette en forme de sablier était parfaite. _Je suis trop mignonne_ , Lucy pensa-t-elle tout en se faisant un petit clin d'œil dans le miroir.

-Très bien allons-y, Lucy lança en sortant de la salle de bain.

Natsu sauta par la fenêtre suivi par Happy.

-Utilise la porte !

-Ça prend trop de temps. Allez dépêche-toi !

 _Uh, pourquoi est-ce-que je perds mon temps ?_ Lucy soupira-t-elle intérieurement tout en fermant à clef sa fenêtre. Elle mit ses bottes de cuir brun lui arrivant à genoux et ferma son appartement.

Ils l'attendaient tous les deux et ils commencèrent à marcher vers la guide tous ensemble. Tandis qu'il marchait, Lucy observa les alentours. Les oiseaux pépiaient et chantait, les jeunes enfants couraient chez eux après une longue journée à l'école, les vendeurs criaient leurs promotions et les pêcheurs dans les canaux leur faisait coucou pendant qu'ils passaient.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils arrivèrent au plus grand des bâtiments de Magnolia. La guilde Fairy Tail. C'était un large bâtiment en pierre de trois étages et avec un clocher au milieu qui lui donnait une forme pyramidale. En tout cas c'était ce que trouvait Lucy. Les tuiles du toit étaient brunes et la cloche massive située tout en haut du bâtiment était dorée. Le portail d'entrée était dominé par les mots Fairy Tail et permettait aux invités de passer derrière le mur qui encerclait le Hall de la guilde. Entre le mur et le bâtiment se trouvait une cour. La boutique de souvenir était ouverte et était tenue par Max qui y vendait toute sorte de babioles mettant en scène les membres de la guilde, le café située dehors débordait d'activité. Chacune des quelques douzaines de tables de bois était occupées. De l'autre côté de la cour se trouvait l'entrée du bâtiment.

Ils poussèrent les larges portes de bois et furent salués par la vue habituelle de tous leurs amis. Gray, Erza, Wendy et Carla étaient assis à l'une des tables et parlaient entre eux. A une autre table Levy lisait un livre tandis que Gajeel mangeait son petit déjeuner constitué d'écrous en métal, de boulons et de vieux ustensiles. Pas très loin d'eux Jet et Droy faisait un concours de nourriture. Les Raijinshu se chamaillaient, probablement sur quelque chose concernant leur leader près du milieu du bar où était assis Laxus. Master Makarov était assis à gauche de Laxus et buvait sa bière. Juvia était cachée derrière un pilier en train de regarder/traquée Gray. Macao et Wakaba était assis à l'une des tables parlant « du bon vieux temps ». Asuka courait autour de ses parents qui semblaient ravis. Nab se tenait devant le tableau des missions essayant de trouver le travail parfait. Il n'en trouvera aucun, comme d'habitude. Vijeeter était en train de faire sa nouvelle dance sur la scène tandis que Warren transpirait devant sa performance. Elfman était assis au bout du bar bavardant gaiement avec Lisanna tandis que Mira était occupée avec ses clients. De l'autre côté du bar était assise Cana qui s'enfilait un barrel de vin. _Ouaip un jour comme les autres. Enfin presque…_

\- Exhibitionniste Glacé ! Battons-nous, je dois mettre à jour mes stats par rapport à hier ! S'écria Natsu dès qu'il vu son rival.

-Pas maintenant Cerveau Brulé, tu ne vois pas que je discute ? répondit Gray froidement.

-Quoi ? T'as peur, se moqua Natsu alors qu'il traversait l'espace qui le séparait de Gray à grande enjambées.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?! dit Gray en se levant.

-J'ai dit que tu étais un ver mou ! Natsu s'écria alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de Gray.

Gray écrasa son front sur celui de Natsu et lui lança un regard noir droit dans les yeux.

-Ah ouais, tu veux bien répéter espèce de fouine lâche ?

-Je ne suis pas une fouine lâche, danseur sur glace sautillant !

-Pathétique pyromane aux cheveux roses !

-Exhibitionniste !

-Lézard en herbe !

-Comment oses-tu ? hurla Natsu alors qu'il enfonçait son poing dans la joue gauche de Gray. Gray fut envoyé en arrière mais repris ses esprits seulement pour envoyer un uppercut dans la mâchoire de Natsu. Natsu s'envola à travers la pièce et atterrît sur le dos d'Elfman. Elfman se retourna et donna un coup à Natsu l'envoyant volé à nouveau.

-Un vrai homme n'attaque jamais par derrière ! s'écria Elfman en se levant du bar. De l'autre côté de la pièce Natsu était de nouveau sur ses deux pieds et s'élança vers Gray à nouveau ignorant Elfman et Natsu et Gray commencèrent à se mettre des coups de pieds, d'épaules, de genoux et de tête dans un combat maximal. Se sentant abandonné Elfman se jeta dans ma mêlée. Une chaise fut lancée par quelqu'un et frappa Gajeel sur la tête et come il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer les choses, il attaqua les trois autres. Assez rapidement presque tous les membres de la guilde avaient rejoint la bagarre causant ainsi le lancer de chaises, tables et personnes dans toutes les directions.

Normalement Erza devrait intervenir d'une minute à l'autre mais elle était trop absorbée par la contemplation de son fraisier pour remarquer la bagarre. Juvia, Lisanna et Cana les encourageaient tandis que Master se contentait de regarder depuis son siège au bar. _Maintenant tout est normal_. Lucy pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant le désordre.

Lucy se dirigea prudemment vers le bar, faisant attention à éviter la bagarre afin de s'asseoir à la droite de Laxus comme il s'agissait de la seule place encore libre et en un seul morceau.

-Bonjour Laxus. Bonjour Master. Lucy dit-elle gaiement en s'asseyant…

Laxus lui jeta un coup d'œil et grogna en guise de réponse, lui faisant savoir qu'il l'avait vue. Master fut plus loquace que son petit-fils en disant :

-Bonjour Lucy. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui mon enfant ?

-Je vais très bien, merci de demander. Euh, Master vous n'allez pas arrêter la bagarre ? Lucy lui demanda sérieusement tout en montrant les dégâts tout autour d'elle. Master prit une minute pour considérer sa question avant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

Hors de sa vision périphérique elle vit quelque chose se diriger vers elle à une vitesse phénoménale, elle se retourna pour voir une chaise voler dans sa direction. Lucy cria de surprise en essayant de se protéger de ses bras.

Soudain, à la dernière seconde, le bras de Laxus s'étendit devant Lucy et écrasa en milliers de morceaux la chaise. Tout ce qui la toucha furent de petit débris. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et elle tourna la tête seulement pour le voir arborer une expression irritée.

-Ça suffit ! hurla Master Makarov une seconde plus tard. Tout le monde se figea. Vous allez détruire toute la guilde si vous continuez comme ça sales gamins ! Maintenant, arrêtez de vous battre ! Personne ne désobéît à Master et ils se remirent à faire rapidement ce qu'ils faisaient avant la bagarre. Certains commencèrent même à nettoyer le désordre qu'ils avaient mis. Natsu et Happy se postèrent devant le tableau des missions pour l'examiner.

Lucy était toujours en état de choc concernant le sauvetage de Laxus et ne réalisa pas qu'elle le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Mira l'appeler :

-Lucy ? Lucy ?

Elle se retourna pour voir la barmaid : « Hein ? Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mira ? » Ses yeux bleus étaient plein de cette inquiétude toute maternelle, ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres légèrement entr'ouverte. Lucy n'aimait pas cette expression. Elle préférait celle souriante qui mettait en valeur les longs cheveux blancs de Mira qui lui tombait au bas du dos et sa robe magenta qui montrait son corps de top model.

-Je te demandais s'il y avait quoique ce soit que tu voulais ? Mira dit-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-Oh, pardon ! Est-ce que je peux avoir un Milk-Shake à la fraise ?

-Bien sûr, donne-moi quelques minutes, okay ?

-Bien sûr.

Mira sourît gentiment tout en marchant vers la cuisine pour y exécuter sa commande.

Lucy tourna de nouveau son attention vers l'homme assis à côté d'elle et l'examina.

Il était massif, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Chaque pouce de lui n'était rien d'autre qu'épais, muscles bien formés et sa grandeur ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa taille. Lucy ne lui arrivait qu'au milieu de la poitrine. Le manteau bordé de fourrure qui était accrocher lachement a ses larges épaules cachait la plupart de ses énormes muscles mais le faisait définitive apparaitre plus grand et plus intimidant. Son visage ne faisait qu'ajouter au facteur d'intimidation. Un air renfrogné toujours plaqué sur les lèvres, les yeux a moitié fermés par le désintérêt, ses cheveux en piques, légèrement plus foncé que ses cheveux blonds a elle était tirée en arrière à l'exception d'une touffe au centre de son front, et il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair gravé dans la peau partant de dessus son sourcil droit jusqu'au bas de sa joue droite. Cela étant, Lucy ne l'avait jamais trouvé désagréable à regarder. Non, pas une fois. En fait, selon elle, Lucy trouvait qu'il était plutôt séduisant…

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Hein, fut tout ce que Lucy put réussir à dire après avoir été tiré de ses pensées par sa voix grave.

-J'ai dit, « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière accusative. L'un de ses sourcils était arqué et son visage était tourné vers Lucy.

-Oh non ! Pourquoi pense-tu ça ? Lucy dit-elle en en faisait bouger sa main devant elle.

-Parce que tu me fixais, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Réalisant qu'il l'avait attrapé en train de le regarder tandis qu'elle pensait à combien il était attirant fit rougir Lucy. Elle se détourna de lui afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues rouges. « Je suis désolée » Lucy parvint-elle à couiner, « Euh… merci de m'avoir sauvée. »

Après l'avoir dévisagé pendant quelques instants Laxus lui adressa un grognement et retourna à sa chope presque vide de bière. Lucy n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Même si elle ne rougissait presque plus, c'était trop embarrassant de savoir qu'elle avait été surprise à fixer Laxus Dreyar par Laxus Dreyar. De toutes les personnes que ça aurait pu être çà devait être lui.

-Et voilà ! Chantonna Mira de sa douce voix alors qu'elle posait le milkshake de Lucy devant elle.

Lucy leva la tête et remercia Mira avant de commencer à tirer sur la paille pour boire sa boisson.

\- Aucun souci Lucy.

-Une autre bière Mira, Laxus dit-il en déposant sa chope vide sur le comptoir.

-Bien sur Laxus, ça arrive tout de suite.

-Hé Lucy, Lucy se retourna pour voir Natsu se diriger vers elle avec un morceau de papier en main et Happy allongé sur sa tête. « Je nous ai trouvés un travail » dit-il tout en posant bruyamment le papier à côté d'elle ainsi qu'un sourire espiègle.

Alors qu'elle lisait le flyer elle ne put pas s'empêcher de constater que Laxus essayait, discrètement, de le lire aussi d'un coin de l'œil.

 _Besoin d'aide. Besoin de combattants remplaçants._

 _Nous avons besoin de mages entrainés et professionnels qui seraient prêts à servir de mannequin d'entrainement sur un terrain d'entrainement. Les mages devront à la fois attaqués et se défendre._

 _Le gîte et le couvert ainsi que la nourriture sont fournis._

 _Tous type de magies est la bienvenue._

 _Emplacement : Gillamoor._

 _Paiement : 25.000 Joyaux._

Lucy arqua un sourcil en direction de Natsu questionnant silencieusement son choix. Il se tenait là souriant, manquant les regards qu'elle lui lançait ou bien les ignoraient. Elle était à peu près sure qu'il s'agissait du deuxième choix. « Pourquoi tu as choisi ce travail Natsu ? Il ne paye pas beaucoup et je croyais que vous aviez besoin d'argent pour la nourriture. »

-Hé bien oui, nous avons besoin de l'argent mais quand nous avons vu qu'un travail où il fallait se battre payais aussi la nourriture nous devions absolument le prendre ! Pense à toutes les fesses que nous allons pouvoir botter et toutes la nourriture que nous pourrons manger ! Natsu s'exclama-t-il tout excité.

-Aye ! Confirma Happy.

 _Bien sûre, pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça sinon ?_ Après avoir relue le flyer deux fois Lucy accepta d'y aller. Natsu brandi son poing dans les airs pour manifester sa joie. Gagnant l'attention de Mira, ils lui firent savoir qu'ils prenaient le job et Mira le marqua dans le registre officiel. Elle les informa qu'elle appellerait le client pour confirmer le voyage. Ils devraient être prêts à commencer demain et devraient faire leurs bagages pour trois jours.

-A combien de temps se trouve Gillamoor en train ? Lucy demanda-t-elle en finissant son milkshake.

-Environ 6 heures.

Lucy rendit à Mira son verre vide, « Okay, quand est-ce que le train part Mira ? »

Elle tira un long morceau de papier où figuraient les numéros des trains avec leurs heures d'arrivées et de départs pour chacun. « Apparemment il n'y y a qu'un seul train qui part aujourd'hui et ce dans 3 heures. Sinon vous devrez attendre demain après-midi. »

 _Nous ne pouvons pas attendre jusqu'à demain, le client nous attend dans la matinée. Ce qui signifie que nous devons arriver ce soir. On dirait que nous allons passer la nuit quelque part avant d'aller faire le travail dans la matinée. J'espère que nous n'allons camper. Je déteste camper…_

-C'est bon, dit-elle tout en cachant son agacement a la pensée de ne peut être pas dormir dans un lit ce soir. Lucy se retourna pour faire face à ses partenaires. « Est-ce que ça vous va ? » Natsu avait l'air un peu vert à mention du mot « train » mais acquiesça.

-Hé bien dans ce cas je vais aller faire mes valises. Je vous rejoindrais à la gare dans deux heures et demie les garçons. Ça vous va ?

-Ouaip ! Ça nous va ! Happy et Natsu dirent-ils ensemble. On va y aller, a plus Lucy, ils lui firent tous les deux un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir tandis qu'ils couraient ou plutôt volaient vers la porte d'entrée. Lucy secoua sa tête devant le duo, ils pouvaient être tellement enfantins.

-Amusez-vous bien tous les trois, Mira lui dit-elle gentiment en remplissant une chope.

-Je vais essayer, Lucy dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre si sarcastique mais c'était juste sorti comme ça. Si Mira était offensée elle ne le montra pas. Se levant de son tabouret Lucy lança un regard à Laxus. Il était resté silencieux durant toute la conversation alors elle n'était même pas sure qu'il écoutait. Elle n'avait pas oublié la conversation de tout-à-l 'heure alors elle voulait être sure qu'il n'était pas énervé contre elle ou un truc comme ça. Il paraissait calme alors qu'il s'occupait de sa bière, alors elle prit cela comme un signe que tout allait bien.

Alors que Lucy se tourna pour partir il parla, « Sois prudente Lucy. »

Lucy reporta son regard sur lui à nouveau et vit qu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Le rougissement de tout à l'heure revint avec toute sa force et Lucy se dépêcha de sortir de la guilde.

Laxus attendait que Mira lui donne sa première chope de bière de la journée. Ses coéquipiers se disputaient toujours à propos de la même chose depuis ce matin et Laxus essayait vraiment de les ignorer mais faute de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire il leur donnait inconsciemment une partie de son attention.

-C'est très grave ! Freed disait-il sévèrement en direction des deux autres membres de son équipe.

Freed, l'auto-proclamé chef des Raijinshuu, son équipe et aussi son ami le plus proche est le « convenable » du groupe. Il portait un manteau rouge lui arrivant aux genoux aux bordures rose pâle et quatre boutons sur la partie supérieure, un truc bouffant au cou, et un pantalon clair. Même s'il est un homme, il avait plus de traits féminins au niveau du visage : de petits yeux verts avec de long cils, une petite bouche, un petit nez et un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche. De long cheveux vert clair attachés vers la fin, une mèche recouvrant son œil droit qui renfermait sa magie Dark Écriture, cachant aussi une partie de son visage, ainsi que deux mèches sortant sur le haut de son crane qui ressemblaient à des antennes.

-Pas du tout ! s'exclama Bickslow. Ses cinq totems répétèrent « du tout » plusieurs fois après leur « maitre »

Bickslow était l'autre mec de l'équipe de Laxus. C'était un homme grand, pas autant que Laxus mais grand tout de même. Pareil pour sa stature il était bien bâti mais moins que Laxus. Ses vêtements consistaient en un long tee-shirt noir rayé aux manches longues et le recouvrant du haut de la tête à la taille, une cape noire aux bord rouge, les épaules grises et de la fourrure sur le col, une longue jupe violet clair avec un pantalon noir en dessous, des gantelets en métal à chaque avant-bras, une touffe de plumes violette à l'arrière du crâne depuis son tee-shirt et une visière en métal gris qui recouvrait ses yeux. Sans la visière et la partie supérieure de son tee-shirt, on pouvait voir ses yeux rouges qui avaient chacun un unique cil qui s'enroulait à la fin, un tri-hawk bleu avec des cheveux noirs de chaque côté, une peau halée, une grande bouche et une espèce de silhouette épaisse marquant son front, le centre de son visage et chaque côté de son nez. Heureusement il gardait sa visière afin de ne soumettre personne a son Figure Eyes. L'homme essayait apparemment de se donner un genre de style chevalier/bouffon médiéval. Laxus avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre la manière de s'habiller de Bickslow.

De par sa magie de possession des âmes il avait aussi cinq petits totems flottant autour de lui avec différentes expressions et traits peints sur eux dans lesquels il gardait les âmes qu'il avant récolté.

-Je pense que tu dramatise Freed, Evergreen ajouta-t-elle d'une manière un peu hautaine.

Evergreen, Ever pour quelques privilégiés, était la seule fille des Raijinshuu. Une femme voluptueuse, elle portait une robe courte et moulante avec des volants aux deux extrémités et qui montrait sa marque de guilde verte sur le côté droit de sa poitrine, des bas résille et des talons violets. Elle avait des yeux marron foncé, d'épais cils, des lèvres roses et de long cheveux brun clair et bouclé. Sa magie des yeux est connue sous le nom de Stone Eyes et peut pétrifier quiconque la regarde dans les yeux, elle portait des lunettes ovales pour contrôlé cette capacité.

-Comment ça _je_ suis celui qui dramatise ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui en fait tout un fromage, dit Bickslow. « Fromage, fromage, fromage » gazouillèrent ses totems.

Freed écarquilla les yeux face à Bickslow, il était clair qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que le mage de possession humaine venait de dire. Laxus y arrivait. Faire des farces faisait partie de la manière d'être de Bickslow. Laxus le savait. Ever le savait. Bordel, même Freed le savait mais pour une quelque putain de raison l'homme aux cheveux verts se devait de protéger son honneur. De toute manière Bickslow ne faisait que se venger de Laxus pour avoir presque casser l'un de ses totems le jour d'avant. Cela étant Laxus devait admettre qu'il l'avait bien eu. Il avait fini par arracher la porte de la salle de bain de ses gongs et maintenant il avait une migraine épouvantable à cause de tout le bruit.

Laxus pouvait mettre fin à la dispute en disant a Freed qu'il en faisait des caisses mais il avait appris à ne pas lui dire qu'il avait tort sur des choses le concernant lui. Si Laxus le faisait alors Freed ouvrirait les vannes et s'excuserait pendant 3 jours sur comment il lui avait failli et ce même si ce n'était pas le cas. L'ego de Bickslow prendrait des dimensions monstrueuses et il n'arrêterait pas de se vanter à propos de comment il avait surpassé Freed. Les deux hommes embêteraient Evergreen et alors elle commencerait à leur hurlé dessus aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait pour les faire se taire. Tout ce qu'il obtiendrait en fin de compte c'était une énorme migraine. Et là tout de suite la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était se débarrasser de celle qu'il avait déjà. Ainsi, Laxus resta en dehors de la dispute, c'était bien mieux pour tout le monde.

-Selon toi, attaché une corde de la porte de la salle de bains de Laxus a une corne de brume et la faire sonner à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvre n'est pas cruel et complètement inutile ?!

-C'est seulement un peu cruel et inutile. Tu sais le genre de cruel et inutile qui accompagne une blague, pas le genre de cruel et inutile qui mènerai à l'apocalypse comme tu le dit.

-Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. Je vous jure, pourquoi les hommes ont-ils besoins de se faire des blagues ?

-C'est de cette manière que nous montrons que nous sommes amis.

-C'est complètement stupide !

-Voulez-vous bien arrêter de vous chamailler et reprendre la conversation dont il est question ? Ce qui est important dans l'immédiat c'est que Bickslow est allé trop loin. Freed essayait de rester calme mais sa patience était presque complètement usée.

-Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. C'était juste une blague et personne n'a été blessé. En plus c'était vachement drôle, Bickslow renchérit-il tandis qu'il déroulait sa longue montrant son insigne noir de la guilde.

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Laxus que Bickslow avait réussi à rendre Freed muet, il aurait eu du mal à y croire. Pas une seconde. Mais la preuve était juste devant ses yeux. Freed bouche bée devant Bickslow, son visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Laxus ne savait pas si s'était à cause de l'irritation, la colère, la frustration ou un espèce de mélange entre les trois. La bouche de Freed s'ouvrit et se fermi plusieurs fois tandis qu'il essayait de trouver quelques choses de spirituel à dire.

Après avoir pris plusieurs profondes inspirations, il reprit son teint pâle et lança un regard froid a Bickslow, « J'exige des excuses complètes et sincère a notre humble leader. »

-Nan. Pourquoi je devrais m'excusé si ce n'est pas grave ? Bickslow demanda-t-il. « Grave, grave. »

-Parce que c'est grave ! Freed insista-t-il.

-L'un d'entre vous va-t-il s'excuser à la fin ?! Vous commencez à me pomper l'air ! Evergreen exigea-t-elle.

Pfft… pourquoi est-ce que je suis coincé avec eux comme partenaires ? Laxus pensât-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil pour voir où était sa bière. Heureusement il vit Mira se dirigeant vers lui avec une chope pleine du liquide engourdissant. Bloquant son équipe et leur ridicule dispute répétitive, Laxus se concentra sur son alcool.

-Et voilà, Mira dit-elle gaiement en posant sa boisson devant lui.

-Merci.

-De rien, fait-moi signe si tu veux que je remplisse ton verre, dit-elle en partant s'occuper de ses autres clients.

Laxus bu cul sec les trois quarts de sa bière en une seule gorgée. _Apparemment j'avais plus soif que ce que je pensais_. Du coin de l'œil Laxus vit le vieil homme se dirigeant vers le bar et sauter pour s'asseoir à sa place désignée. Laxus avala d'un trait le reste de sa bière et demanda à Mira de remplir sa chope. Après avoir pris sa chope et reçu la même commande de la part du vieux elle partit.

-Bonjour Laxus, son grand-père se décida-t-il à dire.

-Salut grand père, Laxus répondit-il.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et tourna son attention vers sa guilde.

Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient l'habitude d'une relation de type silencieuse. Pas que ça dérangeait Laxus en fait, il la préférait comme ça. A chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, Laxus emmerdait le vieil homme et vice versa et ils terminaient toujours par se disputer. Ça ne devrait pas le surprendre après tout, Laxus tenait son obstination de lui.

Laxus n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser quiconque lui dicter sa conduite. Pas même son grand père. Et comme ce dernier ne se laissait pas faire non plus, ça ne se terminait jamais bien pour aucun des deux. Lorsqu'ils parlaient, ça avait aussi l'habitude de devenir personnel. Ils avaient une longue histoire, depuis que Laxus était né, alors ils se connaissaient très bien et en général certains sujets ou d'autres finissaient par ressortir. C'était une autres des raisons pour lesquelles Laxus préférait ne pas parler avec le vieil homme ou quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs, les bagages émotionnels étaient trop souvent abordés et il n'avant pas besoins de voir les siens exhiber dans la guilde. C'était trop bordélique. Laxus aimait la relation qu'il avait avec le vieux en ce moment. Ce ne fut pas toujours le cas mais ils s'étaient habitués l'un a l'autre au fil du temps.

-Une bière pour chacun des hommes Dreyar, annonça une voix familière.

-Merci Mira, dit le vieux gaiement.

Laxus grogna dans sa direction, ce qu'elle prit pour un « merci » et partit une nouvelle fois. Il se rendit compte que sa migraine était presque partie et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle reste loin.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent en grand pour laisser passer les nouveaux arrivants de la journée. Presque immédiatement son nez fut assailli par des odeurs familières et variées. Le sel de mer, le parfum des fleurs et des arbres de dehors et la nourriture du café étaient des odeurs habituelles et elles étaient toujours là quand les portes s'ouvraient. S'opposant à celles-ci, ils y avaient deux odeurs différentes et distinctes qui accompagnaient les personnes qui venait d'entrer l'homme sentait les cendres, le bois à bruler et le poivre de Cayenne et la femme sentait les framboises, la vanille et les lys. Laxus aurait reconnu ces deux odeurs partout.

 _Natsu et Lucy sont ici. Les deux personnes qui me donne les plus grosses migraines ont décidé de venir à la guilde aujourd'hui… putain._

\- Exhibitionniste Glacé ! Battons-nous, je dois mettre à jour mes stats par rapport à hier ! S'écria l'idiot aux cheveux roses et ça ne pouvait être vers qu'une seule personne.

-Pas maintenant Cerveau Brulé, tu ne vois pas que je discute ? Ouaip, c'est bien Gray.

-Quoi ? T'as peur ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?!

-J'ai dit que tu étais un ver mou !

-Ah ouais, tu veux bien répéter espèce de fouine lâche ?

-Je ne suis pas une fouine lâche, danseur sur glace sautillant !

-Pathétique pyromane aux cheveux roses !

-Exhibitionniste !

-Lézard en herbe !

-Comment oses-tu ? Et en quelques minutes la guilde toute entière était plongée dans un de ses tristement célèbre combat.

C'était pour ça que Natsu donnait la migraine a Laxus. Natsu était un idiot, il n'avait aucunes limites, il frappait tout le monde et n'importe qui qui le méritait selon lui, c'était un idiot, il cassait tout, il était bruyant, c'était un idiot, il provoquait toujours Laxus à se battre peut importe son humeur et il l'emmerdait plus que le vieux. Laxus pouvait déjà sentir une autre migraine arrivée.

Laxus essaya de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi sauf la peine croissante dans sa tête. Ses efforts furent ruinés lorsqu'il entendit la chaise à côté de lui se retourné et une voix féminine disant : « Bonjour Laxus. Bonjour Master. »

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit s'asseoir à côté de moi ?_ Laxus grogna-t-il en lui-même. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et grogna un bonjour. Ouaip, sa migraine était revenue de plein fouet. Et c'était sa faute à elle… sans être sa faute.

Elle ne donnait pas la migraine comme Natsu le faisait. Elle n'était jamais emmerdante, ne demandait jamais à se battre, ne détruisait rien, ou ne se battait pas juste pour le plaisir de se battre. Et elle n'était définitivement pas idiote. Pour autant que Laxus savait elle utilisait vraiment son cerveau, contrairement au reste de ses équipiers elle était toujours gentille et lui souriait quand elle lui parlait. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Ça n'en n'avait jamais eu. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la guilde une douleur apparaissait. Laxus s'était rendu compte après quelques « tests » que plus elle était proche plus sa tête lui faisait mal.

Qu'est-ce qui rendait sa présence si terrible ? Peut-être son odeur. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il trouvait qu'elle sentait bon…vraiment, vraiment, vraiment bon. Son apparence ? Nan, elle était canon. Il ne l'avait jamais ni touché ni senti alors il savait que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était sa voix. Parfois quand elle riait une douleur lancinante le frappait mais elle partait presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Sinon sa voix ne l'affectait jamais. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait pour lui.

Après quelques temps Laxus avait juste arrêter s'essayer de comprendre et avait fini par l'accepter. Sa présence lui faisait purement et simplement mal. En général c'était léger quand il n'y avait rien d'autre qui s'y additionnait alors ce n'était si grave que ça. Ce n'était pas sa faute si quelque chose à propos d'elle lui faisait mal. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Laxus pouvait lui demander pourquoi. Enfin, il pouvait, mais après il passerait pour le plus grand connard du monde. Encore une autre raison de se taire.

La bonne nouvelle c'était que tous ses efforts avaient menée à l'apparition d'une amitié au cours des derniers mois. C'était plutôt facile considérant le fait qu'elle était une des personnes les plus raisonnable de la guilde.

-Bonjour Lucy. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui mon enfant ? demanda le vieux.

-Je vais très bien, merci de demander. Euh, Master vous n'allez pas arrêter la bagarre ? demanda-t-elle.

Le vieux devint silencieux. Derrière lui, Laxus sentit quelque chose bougé rapidement vers Lucy. De par l'entrainement que le vieil homme lui avait fait faire depuis l'enfance il n'aurait aucun problème à l'arrêter. Pour Lucy c'était une histoire différente cependant.

Immédiatement, il entendit un cri de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle leva ses bras devant elle afin de se protéger de quoique ce soit qui se dirigeait vers elle. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, son bras se détendit devant elle et détruisit la chaise qui avait été accidentellement lancé dans sa direction. Bien sûr elle se brisa en millions de morceau à l'impact. Il n'y avait pas photo entre son poing et une chaise en bois de pacotille.

Tout l'intérêt de s'asseoir au bar à côté de lui et du vieil homme s'était d'éviter les combats. Toute personne avec des yeux pouvait le voir. Tous les idiots de la guilde devraient savoir qu'il ne fallait rien envoyer dans leur direction. Bordel, sa tête lui faisait mal. Sa migraine et le fait que quelqu'un dans cette putain de guilde avait failli blesser quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas participer au combat peignait un masque d'irritation sur son visage. Ce que Laxus ressentait était plutôt clair putain.

-Ça suffit ! hurla le vieux. Vous allez détruire toute la guilde si vous continuez comme ça sales gamins ! Maintenant, arrêtez de vous battre !

Laxus retourna son attention vers sa bière espérant qu'il pourrait s'y noyer. Mais aussi pour ignorer le fait que depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée Lucy n'avait pas arrêter de le regarder.

-Lucy ? Lucy ? appelait Mira.

-Hein ? Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mira ? Enfin, elle arrêtait de le regarder. Il n'aimait être fixer. Il n'avait jamais aimé. Il y était habitué mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciât.

-Je te demandais s'il y avait quoique ce soit que tu voulais ?

-Oh, pardon ! Est-ce que je peux avoir un Milk-Shake à la fraise ?

-Bien sûr, donne-moi quelques minutes, okay ?

-Bien sûr.

Lucy redirigea son regard vers Laxus et recommença à l'observer. _Hé bien ce fut rapide_ , Laxus pensa-t-il en l'observant du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle le regardait de haut en bas. Quand elle arriva à son visage elle prit un air de contemplation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle regardait ? Y-avait-il quelque chose sur son visage ? C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Laxus dit-il dans l'espoir de la voire arrêter.

-Hein ?

-J'ai dit, « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Laxus demanda-t-il à nouveau tandis qu'il faisait face à son admiratrice.

-Oh non ! Pourquoi pense-tu ça ?

-Parce que tu me fixais.

Elle détourna la tête. « Je suis désolée. Euh… merci de m'avoir sauvée. » marmonna-t-elle.

Si ça n'avait été pour son ouï surdéveloppée Laxus ne l'aurait pas entendu _. C'est tous ?_ Il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire pourquoi son visage était tellement intéressant. Malgré sa tête baissée il pouvait voir une rougeur au niveau de ses joue. _Elle est malade ?_

Laxus grogna et retourna son attention vers sa bière avant d'avaler cu sec le reste du liquide. « Et voilà ! » dit Mira en donnant à la blonde sa boisson.

-Merci Mira !

\- Aucun souci Lucy.

-Une autre bière Mira, Laxus dit-il en déposant sa chope vide sur le comptoir.

-Bien sur Laxus, ça arrive tout de suite.

Tandis que Laxus attendait, Natsu arriva avec une proposition de travail en main, « Hé Lucy, je nous ai trouvés un travail » dit-il avec une lueur dans le regard.

Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Ça voulait dire qu'il était fort probable qu'un rapport de dommage allait bientôt arriver. Avec un peu de chance ça ne serait pas trop grave. Laxus parcouru le flyer du coin de l'œil. _Combattants remplaçant ? ça va mal se terminer pour tout le monde._

-Pourquoi tu as choisi ce travail Natsu ? Il ne paye pas beaucoup et je croyais que vous aviez besoin d'argent pour la nourriture. » Pendant ce temps Mira posa sa chope devant lui. Eh bien oui, nous avons besoin de l'argent mais quand nous avons vu qu'un travail où il fallait se battre payais aussi la nourriture nous devions absolument le prendre ! Pense à toutes les fesses que nous allons pouvoir botter et toutes la nourriture que nous pourrons manger !

 _Natsu est vraiment le plus gros idiot que je connaisse…_

Après avoir réfléchie sur son destin, Lucy décida d'accompagner Natsu. Pourquoi elle le supportait Laxus l'ignorait. Ils discutèrent des menus détails avec Mira tandis qu'il se concentrait sur sa bière et son mal de tête qui s'estompait.

-Amusez-vous bien tous les trois. L'encouragea Mira de sa voix de maman.

-Je vais essayer, souffla Lucy. C'était plutôt évident qu'elle n'était pas impatiente de partir. Laxus ne le serait pas non plus s'il devait se farcir Natsu durant toute la journée.

Tandis qu'elle partait, Laxus lui donna le seul conseil auquel il pouvait penser à une personne suffisamment malchanceuse pour être engagé comme punchingbag avec Natsu dans les parages. « Sois prudente Lucy. »

En moins de 5 secondes elle courait vers la sortit.

Laxus releva la tête pour voir Mira, la tête penchée sur le côté et un regard interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules en réponse et retourna à des choses plus importantes, boire par exemple.

Lucy avait besoin de rentrer chez elle sans que rien n'arrive. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Peut-être qu'il essayait juste d'être sympa… Non, ça ne peut pas être ça… Laxus n'est pas le type de gars à être gentille. Il est plus du type rustre_. _Etre devenu amis avec lui au cours de ces derniers mois me l'a appris. Enfin si c'était comme ça qu'on pouvait nous appeler._

D'abords, ils ne parlaient que quand c'était obligatoire. Puis un jour ils avaient réellement parler à propos des Raijinshuu. Ce fut surtout elle lui disant comment ils s'étaient comportés après son départ. Leur discussion avait pris fin seulement parce que Bickslow avait décidé que c'était le bon moment d'imiter chaque mouvement de Lucy avec ses totems. Après ça ils continuèrent à échanger de petites conversations.

Laxus n'était pas un homme très bavard alors Lucy n'avait pas appris grand-chose sur lui. La chose qu'elle avait appris, cependant, c'était qu'il était très direct. Ils s'étaient habitué à la présence de l'autre aussi elle assumait qu'ils étaient amis. C'était ça qui rendait toute cette histoire si embarrassante. Si elle était si habituée à lui elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à le regarder bêtement comme s'il était une sorte de bête de foire.

Elle ne pouvait pas y penser, elle devait se concentrer sur le job. Repoussant l'embarrassent, Lucy se concentra pour faire ses bagages. Elle entra chez elle et tira immédiatement sa valise rose qu'elle posa sur son lit. Lucy alla chercher dans ses tiroirs trois tenues de travail et quelques livres pour faire bonne mesure. Ses affaires de toilettes suivirent. Elle devait bien être sure qu'elle présentait bien.

Remplissant une petite partie de son sac avec ses essentiels, elle pensa à ce dont elle aurait besoin d'autre. _J'ai intérêt à prendre de la nourriture_. Une fois dans sa cuisine, Lucy trouva les placards presque vides _. C'est vrai que Natsu et Happy ont mangés ici ce matin_ … son réfrigérateur n'était pas mieux mais Lucy réussit à trouver de la salade de poulet. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Après avoir fait ses sandwiches elle les lança dans son sac. Elle s'enquit du temps et vit qu'elle avait encore 15 minutes avant de retrouver Natsu. Parfait, juste assez de temps pour aller à la gare. Lucy ferma son sac et sortit.

Une fois arrivée Lucy alla acheter à un employé deux tickets.

-Merci et bon voyage ! lui dit l'employé.

-Merci, Lucy dit-elle en prenant les tickets. Elle chercha une tignasse de cheveux rose mais n'en trouva aucune.

Il arriva en même temps que leur train. « Hé Luce, prête à partir ? Natsu lui demanda-t-elle en marchant vers elle avec Happy dans son sillon.

-Ouaip, allons-y. ils rentrèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans des sièges du milieu. La ville de Gillamoor se trouvait quelque part en montagne alors elle savait que le voyage allait être un peu mouvementé, malheureusement pour Natsu. Lucy prit l'un de ses livres afin de passer le temps durant le voyage. Natsu regardait par la fenêtre et Happy était assis sur le siège à côté de lui en mâchonnant un poisson. Au moment où le train s'élança le visage de Natsu prit un hideuse couleur verte, il pressa ses mains devant sa bouche et se pencha en avant pour poser son torse le long de ses cuisses. Lui et son mal des transports, ça ne ratait jamais. Après lui avoir offert un verre d'eau Lucy s'installa pour le long voyage.

Après avoir lu pendant trois heures, Lucy décida de manger ses sandwiches. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu qui n'avait pas arrêter de gémir qu'on devait le sortir de ce truc appelé train, il était pratiquement paralysé. Lucy attrapa les sandwiches dans son sac et les mangea en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le train était au sommet d'une colline aussi Lucy avait une vue panoramique du paysage. De hautes montagnes entourées d'arbres au loin. Les arbres à leurs pieds s'étendaient sur une vaste étendue et chaque arbre semblaient plus gros que le précédent plus on s'en approchait. Quand le vent soufflait, les arbres bougeaient tous en même temps donnant l'illusion d'une mer verte. Le ciel au-dessus était d'un bleu parfait tacheté de quelques nuages çà et là. C'était comme une magnifique peinture a coupé le souffle.

Lucy continua à regarder le paysage jusqu'à qu'un gémissement bruyant ne la fasse revenir a elle-même. Oh, c'était seulement Natsu. Il était étalé sur le siège à présent et suppliait qu'on le délivre de l'enferment dans cet engin de torture. Happy était maintenant à côté de lui et était pour le moment roulé en boule et dormait. Lucy soupira intérieurement et baissant les yeux vers ses mains elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oubliée de manger. Engloutissant ses sandwiches elle retourna à la contemplation du paysage. Ils étaient presque arrivés au pied des montagnes. Elle continua à observer jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que toute lumière parte avec lui. Les lumières du train s'allumèrent et retournant à sa lecture les deux heures restantes filèrent à toute vitesse.

-Merci d'avoir voyagé avec nous et passez une bonne soirée, le conducteur dit-il par les hautparleurs.

-Allez Natsu, il est temps de descendre, Lucy ordonnât-elle en tirant sur sa chemise. Avec l'aide d'Happy et quelques manœuvres ils parvinrent à le faire descendre du train. Immédiatement requinqué par la sensation du sol sous ses pieds son estomac gronda.

-Hé bin, je suis affamé. Allons manger un morceau ! Dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

-Ouais allons manger, après nous irons chercher un hôtel, répondît Lucy.

Acquiesçant vigoureusement il commença à courir dans la direction opposée de la gare sur une large avenue. « Attends Natsu ! » Cria-t-elle en lui courant après. Quand elle réussît à l'attraper elle tira sur son écharpe afin de le faire ralentir, « Bon dieu, pas la peine de courir. » Ralentissant jusqu'à marcher, ils commencèrent à chercher un restaurant en ville.

Gillamoor était une petite ville rustique situé dans une petite vallée en montagne les montagnes avoisinantes et l'espace plat au milieu créait une forme de cuvette. La ville était suffisant grande pour recouvrir l'espace plat et le pied des montagnes. Il y avait une avenue principale tortueuse qui était pavée de pierre grise, de petites rues pavées en partait et sinuaient à travers les différents bâtiments.

Des lampadaires éclairaient chaque côtés de la rues principales avec de plus petites lumières entre chacun. De petites lampes sur les bâtiments éclairaient les plus petites rues. Chaque bâtiment avait un toit de tuiles en bois et étaient fait en pierre de taille brun foncé, aucun n'avait plus de 3 étages. Les bâtiments étaient si proche les uns des autres qu'il semblait facile de sauter de toit en toit. Lesdits bâtiments et la ladite rue menaient à un large troue dans la montagne qui avait des piliers en bois de chaque côté et en haut de l'entrée. Ça ressemblait à un puits de mine ou un truc du genre. Un peu plus loin à leur gauche se trouvait plusieurs maisons bien plus grandes se trouvant à flanc de montagne elles étaient toutes faites de la même pierre que les plus petits bâtiments.

Tandis qu'ils cheminaient dans la ville Lucy trainait derrière Natsu et Happy afin de mieux observer. Natsu avançait les doigts croisés à la base de la nuque tandis qu'Happy était allongé sur sa tête toujours à moitié endormi par le trajet en train. Ils finirent par passer près de bâtiments en pleines reconstruction. Des hommes sur des échafaudages travaillaient, marteau, sceau de clou, boulon et tournevis en main. Des plaques de bois, de la peinture et des barres de métal était aussi utilisés. Dans l'un des bâtiments des étincelles rouges et blanches volaient de tout côtés résultat du soudage de métal par quelqu'un. _Pourquoi travaillent-ils si tard ?_ Lucy pensa-t-elle.

Des pas rapides se rapprochaient d'elle et elle fut poussée sur le côté tandis qu'un jeune homme se précipitait devant elle. Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour engueuler le goujat mais…

-ATTENTION ! S'écria-t-il en poussant Natsu par derrière les envoyant tous les deux s'écraser au sol. Natsu s'écrasa sur les pavé durs, l'inconnu atterrit au-dessus de lui les bras enroulé autour de son corps et Happy fut envoyé sur le côté par l'impact.

BOOM !

En quelques secondes un morceau d'armature s'envola en passant pile à l'endroit où Natsu s'était tenu quelques secondes avant et alla s'empaler dans un bâtiment à côté d'eux. Lucy resta figé bouche bée. Ce mec venait de sauver la vie de Natsu…

 **Note de la traductrice** : Voilà, un bébé de 9910 mots et 18 pages. Je m'excuse si vous trouvez des erreurs, d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un est intéressé je cherche un béta.

Encore une fois désolé du délai, je suis toujours malade, mais traduire me fait apparemment du bien alors je vais essayer d'aller plus vite.

Kalihell.


End file.
